Photographic identification (ID) cards are widely used by government and private institutions to ensure that the bearer (or subject) of said card matches the identity of whom the rights/privileges were originally bestowed by the issuer. Traditionally ID cards contain static photographs, possibly covered with lamination or a hologram. The widespread availability and low-cost of such equipment inherently makes these features easy to replicate. RFID tags or computer chips are attractive for embedding further information, but have limited capacity and may be require power hungry readers with maintained databases in order to access/verify the information. Thus, the last line of defense often remains a simple photo ID which due to recent advances in image quality printing/lamination, is remarkably easy to duplicate/replace. Research by the Washington Times™ (16 May 2008) concluded that even the brand new electronic-passport card can “be copied or altered easily by removing the photograph with solvent and replacing it with one from an unauthorized user.” One example of the immediate danger posed by fake/forged IDs took place in Baquabah, Iraq on Aug. 23, 2005. A suicide bomber from Al Qaeda in Iraq used a fake ID to enter a dining facility; the ensuing explosion not only destroyed the building, but also killed 2 US personnel while injuring 6 more.
In view of several incidents of false identification resulting in tragic consequences as well as the rise of identity thief in general, there is a growing need for the development of a portable dynamic photo identification system ID card which contains a tamper-resistant/replication-resistant image or photo. Such cards would have particular appeal in high security and/or military environments. For example, tamper-resistant IDs could prevent unauthorized personnel from using forged IDs to pass checkpoints or to gain access to airports, bases, secured properties, nuclear facilities, etc.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) (also written as micro-electro-mechanical, or MicroElectroMechanical) is the terminology used to describe very small system devices, which according to Wikipedia, generally ranging in size from 20 micrometers (20 millionths of a meter) to a millimeter. In Japan, MEMS devices are also referred to as micromachines, or Micro Systems Technology—MST (in Europe). As used herein, the word MEMS includes micromachines and micro systems technology.
MEMS mirror arrays have been developed for use in projection displays or TV's, but are typically intended for rendering moving images with high refresh rates and continuous control.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,732 ('732 patent), hereby incorporated by reference as though fully rewritten herein, entitled “Spatial Light Modulator and Method,” there is disclosed a spatial light modulator with deflectable metal flaps hinged to conducting posts on a substrate, with the metal flaps and conducting post being connected to addressing circuitry in the substrate. There is no disclosure in the '732 patent of, inter alia, of tamper resistant, single time, hardwired programming circuitry connected to each of the image elements to program the image elements so as to restrict the microelectrical-mechanical device to displaying a predetermined image upon actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,112 ('112 patent), entitled “Reflective Microelectromechanical Structure (MEMS) Optical Modulator and Optical Display System,” is directed to flat panel displays similar to, for example, liquid crystal displays. The '112 patent discloses a microelectrical mechanical reflector array that includes an array of microelectrical mechanical actuators that support reflectors in alignment with the array of pixel apertures. The array of microelectrical mechanical actuators orient the reflectors selectively to direct the illumination light back through the pixel apertures (to form part of a display image) or against the aperture plate (to be blocked). The illumination light passing back through the pixel apertures pass through the microlens array and a beamsplitter to a display screen. There is no disclosure in the '112 patent of tamper resistant, single time, hardwired programming circuitry connected to the image elements to program the image elements so as to restrict the microelectrical-mechanical device to displaying a predetermined image upon actuation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,013 (hereby incorporated by reference) entitled “Tamperproof Wireless Article Including an Antenna,” discloses, inter alia, a wireless ID bag that includes an electronic device mounted on a substrate and connected to an antenna for receiving and transmitting RF signals for communication with a base unit or reader via a radio-frequency (RF) communication link.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0248827 ('827 Application), hereby incorporated by reference, is directed to, inter alia, flat panel optical display systems with increased image clarity and overall image quality discloses a microelectrical mechanical device comprising (a) a substrate; (b) an arm having a first end anchored to the substrate and a free end extending over the substrate, the arm having a bottom surface facing the substrate and a top surface opposite the bottom surface; (c) a reflector extending over the top surface of the free end of the arm; (d) an electrostatic activation electrode supported by the substrate and facing the bottom surface of the arm, the electrode, when activated by a first voltage, providing an electrical force sufficient to move the free end of the arm; and (e) an electrostatic lock, supported by the substrate and facing the bottom surface of the arm, the lock, when activated by a second voltage, providing an electrical force sufficient to hold the free end of the arm in position. There is no disclosure in the '827 Application of a tamper resistant, single time, hardwired programming circuitry connected to each of the image elements to program the image elements so as to restrict the microelectrical-mechanical device to displaying a predetermined image upon actuation.
As stated in the foregoing, in view of the many security concerns in today's society, there exists a need for a single-time, hard-wire programming, tamper-resistant image device which provides multiple uses including identification.